


War of Hearts

by screengeekdiaries



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Malec Week, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the Malec kiss. Then again. Then several more times.</p>
<p>Then I listened to the Ruelle song about 100 times and wrote this oneshot. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Thank you to my ever wonderful Stitch for betaing this for me <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of Hearts

In all Magnus's long, long years of living, he'd never done anything quite as nerve - wracking as stepping into that church. Standing in the middle of that aisle, surrounded by several dozen faces that would kill him if they could, and only seeing the one before him, up at the alt a r, about to swear his  marriage vows.

Yet there he stayed, despite every ingrained instinct telling to him run for his life. Standing strong against the tide of emotion and abuse thrown his way by promising himself that he'd only leave if Alec told him to.

Not even Maryse could stop him now.

For the briefest flicker of seconds their eyes locked across the candle lit room,  and Magnus's world came to a complete stop.  It was as if the Earth ground to a halt around him , and for the first time in a century let him live in the moment; let him feel his heart skip, his breath shudder in his throat.

Alec seemed taller to him somehow, and not just because he was raised up on the dais. Maybe it was the tight, white jacket - a far cry from his usual shadowy ensemble - that made Alec’s shoulders seem broader, made his eyes shine like starlight through Magnus’ favourite whiskey. Or maybe it was the little bit of Angel within Alec finally shining through, radiating a grace and strength that even Magnus, in all his darkened magnificence, couldn’t hope to compete.

Still, he basked in the dauntlessness of his actions as he stared towards the alt a r, silently wishing, willing, wanting this man who opened up his world and tore it apart to just - do - something. Anything.

Hope. What a cruel and terrible thing.

It wasn't until the moment Alec finally did, finally turned his way and walked down that step , that Magnus allowed doubt to enter his head. Oh, he knew he was lost, he was lost from the moment they first met. Alec was intriguing to him . I t wasn't just the hair, or the clothes, or the tattoos so dark against his skin, although they didn't exactly hinder his appreciation. It wasn't even the fact  that Alec had kinda, sort of, accidentally stopped some demon from literally stabbing  Magnus in the back.

It was the quiet strength, that sideways smile, the one that always seemed a little to o hard to get. The way Alec's eyes crinkled when he did, or when they stared a little too long in  Magnus' direction and  the warlock found he couldn't look away first - like  the Shadowhunter  was reading Magnus's very soul, whilst all his own could see was a veil of air and mystery.

Magnus’ eyes continued to betray him even now, the only kohl-lined cracks in his mask as Alec closed the gap between them, every step casting uncertainty into Magnus' mind. What if he was wrong? What if Alec really was just confused, only flustered in the presence of a powerful warlock because simply acknowledging him was against the code? What if -

Magnus braced himself, Alec's hands on his shirt, readying himself for the rejection. Walls prepared, stoic as that beautiful, heavenly face rounded on his.

Pulling him closer.

Kissing him.

The wires in his brain short-circuited. The world shut down, and only he and Alec remained, floating in the netherspace that only two can create. Magnus just stood there, shocked, stunned, too surprised to do anything. For once, he allowed Alec to do the talking.

Not even in  Magnus' wildest imaginings had he thought  this dream would come true. Alec. Kissing him. Out in the open for everyone to see. Black velvet crushed against white like two halves of a whole, joined together after far too much time apart.

Only when Alec pulled away did  Magnus reach for more. The warlock opened his eyes, expecting to see regret  on the Shadowhunter's face . But there was no regret to see. Nothing but the face of a man with the veil finally lifted ; , what shone back at Magnus was freedom. Truth. The man he'd been waiting for all this time.

Magnus smiled as Alec came back to his arms. Breathing deep, he relaxed into the kiss, letting himself return Alec's passion with all the longing that had tormented the warlock since that very first day.

And when they finally relinquished each other, breathing deep for air they hadn’t realised they’d lost, Magnus took his sweet time opening his eyes again; let himself live in the moment one minute longer.

Because he could help it. He’d fallen for this man. Even though he’d tried not to.

"You never cease to amaze me , Alec."


End file.
